


A New Chapter

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Series: Darling Buds of 2016 [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Male Slash, Nothing Hurts, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Jimmy pops the question.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading 'London Living' first but as these little chapters follow no particular plot, they could be read separately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little chapters.  
> It's nice to image that Jimmy and Thomas live together in peace in the 21st century.

Thomas and Jimmy sat in Hyde Park, enjoying a breakfast picnic. Jimmy had packed cream cheese and salmon bagels for he and Thomas to share. Thomas had reminded Jimmy that they need something to drink, as well as other light snacks so he added some fruits, crackers and hummus but removed the cheeky chocolate digestives Jimmy had hidden in the bag. Jimmy had gone on to pout for a full three minutes before he was distracted by the television and forgot all about them.

Above them, the sun filtered through the wispy clouds, warming the Spring air. A few metres away, two children were running circles around their parents, giggling and chanting as the father tried to make sense of a map.

“Tourists?” Jimmy wondered, lazily pointing at the family.

“Hmm?” Thomas mumbled, confused. He had been in a daydream and didn't fully register what Jimmy said. He looked about and spotted the small family Jimmy was pointing to. “Who?" He asked. "That lot? God yes, nobody wanders around with a map unless they’re tourists.”

Jimmy snorted and shoved his bagel into his mouth in one go. Cream cheese and salmon oozed from between the bread and dribbled down his chin onto his shirt. Thomas frowned and shook his head, disgusted but Jimmy just laughed through his mouthful, spitting cheese onto the picnic blanket.

“Jimmy! Honestly, we're in public!" He scolded, "you’re like a caveman sometimes." Thomas was slightly irritated but the corners of his lips twitched upwards when Jimmy wiped his face with a napkin. He had missed the dollop of cheese on his shirt, which made Thomas laugh.

“Wipe your shirt as well you animal!” He cried, amused by his boyfriend's lack of manners and care.

Jimmy stuck his tongue out and made a show of cleaning his clothes. Once Jimmy was somewhat clean again, they fell into peaceful, contented silence as they finished their meal. Living in one of the world’s busiest cities could be stressful and too often Jimmy felt as though he was stuck in a never-ending rat race. He loved London, he loved his job (for the most part) and he liked his salary, along with the vibrant night life and culture that the city offered. Thomas loved London too but Jimmy knew that Thomas would be much more willing to pack up and leave than he would. Thomas would probably enjoy a quieter life by the seaside and sometimes Jimmy wondered if his partner was truly happy. He seemed to be but he doubted that Thomas would want to stay in London forever. Thomas was his world and he was worth more than a swanky job and a London flat. Jimmy had been thinking out their future for some time and wondered whether now was the best time to ask Thomas the all-important question.

“Thomas, I’ve been thinking you know,” he started, breaking their comfortable silence.

“God help us.” Thomas teased, smirking at Jimmy as he raised an apple to his lips. He watched Jimmy carefully as he took a bite, curious to know what he was thinking.

“Shut up!” Jimmy lent forwards and smacked his boyfriend’s arm. Thomas laughed and turned his attention back to his green apple. As he bit into the fruit, Jimmy felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he thought about the best way to broach his question. Smiling bashfully, he rubbed the nape of his neck as he continued, “as I was saying, I’ve been thinking.”

“Mmm hmm?” Thomas mumbled, swallowing his mouthful of apple.

Jimmy chuckled nervously before rushing, “We’ve been together for ages now and I think we’ll be together for a long time so I think we should get married.” He had spoken so quickly, most of the words came out as garbled nonsense. He glanced at Thomas and found him looking confused.

“I barely got a word of that.” Thomas said before taking another bite of his apple.

“Thomas Barrow, will you marry me?” Jimmy asked quietly as his blush spread down to his neck. He could even feel his ears getting hotter.

Thomas’s apply fell from his mouth and rolled across his lip, onto the grass. He was speechless, utterly shocked. He gaped at Jimmy, lost for words.

“Well…it was just a thought, you know,” Jimmy shrugged.

“Yes.” Thomas whispered hoarsely. He felt dazed and had to blink repeatedly to stop his eyes from welling up with tears of joy. Never in his life did he expect to receive a marriage proposal, not even after gay marriage was legalised in the UK.

Now it was Jimmy’s turn to gape. He too felt his eyes filling up and he had to do a double take.

“I will marry you, Jimmy Kent.” Thomas said happily, “I will.”

“Great!” Jimmy cried, “that’s good!”

“It is,” Thomas agreed, “it’s good.” His eyes watered again but this time he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

Jimmy immediately swept the tear away and pulled Thomas into his arms. He laughed into the man’s dark hair and planted a kiss onto the crown of his head, overwhelmed by how _happy_ he felt. He could leap, he could run, he could scream to high heaven! He wanted to pull Thomas up and dance a jig with him but if he actually did that, Thomas would likely call the wedding off there and then; he hated making a fool of himself, even for fun.

“We’re going to get married!” Jimmy cried again, relaxing his grip on Thomas’s shoulders so that he could pull away from his embrace.

Thomas wiped his eyes and laughed loudly. His hands were shaking slightly and his cheeks were flushed but he was happy, so very happy. It would take him a while to process that Jimmy had just proposed to him but for now all that mattered was how incredible this feeling was, the feeling of being loved by the person he loved. He never thought that Jimmy would want to marry him. When they first started dating, Thomas fell for the blonde man hard and lived in the fear that Jimmy would soon dump him for someone else. He could have anyone he wanted, anyone, man or woman, yet Jimmy chose him and he couldn’t be happy.

           He laughed again when Jimmy laced their fingers together and planted a feather light kiss onto his damp cheek. They were taken by the moment, lost within each other’s eyes that they didn’t realise they were being applauded. It took them a few seconds to realise that groups of people were smiling at them. One woman waved at them and nudged her young daughter, whispering something in her ear as she smiled. Two women were clapping and one man seemed to be filming them.

“Congratulations!” A teenage girl shouted and she seemed genuinely happy.

An elderly woman approached them and gave their shoulders a light pat. She smiled and said, “Congratulations boys.”

Jimmy grinned up at her and shook her hand whilst Thomas blushed and offered her a small, shy smile. Another person approached them and offered to take their picture for them, which Jimmy accepted. As Jimmy threw his arm around Thomas’s shoulders, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and shone brightly over the city. Jimmy felt as though it was shining extra brightly just for him and Thomas.

 

Today marked the beginning of their new chapter together and Jimmy couldn’t be happier.


	2. Weddings Are Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas panics about the planning that goes into a wedding. Jimmy is of the opinion that he should calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this short series.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thomas flicked through a month old edition of _Perfect Wedding_ and drummed his fingers on the side of his armchair, rhythmically tapping along to the Rolling Stones. The magazine he was reading was aimed at brides but Thomas couldn’t find a wedding magazine that was aimed at men or LGBTQ in his local newsagents. He had an iPad but he couldn’t be bothered to use it yet.

“Jimmy?” He called, tearing his eyes away from his magazine to look at his boyfriend.

Jimmy had been dozing on the settee for the past ten minutes. He jerked awake and almost toppled over the side of the sofa. He saved himself by flapping his arms comically to regain his balance and Thomas cackled away at the sight of him. Once he was safely lain across the sofa cushions again, Jimmy poked his tongue out at Thomas and stuck up his middle finger.

“Charming!” Thomas gently teased, smiling at Jimmy.

Jimmy yawned and stretched out his arms, wincing when his joints cracked. “Ouch! Did you hear my shoulders click?”

“Do some stretches or something,” Thomas suggested. “I want to ask you a question though.”

“What?” Jimmy asked through his yawn.

“What kind of wedding do you think we should have?” Thomas wondered, turning his attention back to the bridal magazine.

Jimmy’s arms immediately fell to his sides, thumping loudly against the sofa cushions. He hadn’t even given their wedding a thought these past couple of weeks. He and Thomas had been engaged for a month now and they had only recently gotten around to telling everyone that they knew. Jimmy’s parents had called to offer their congratulations but he knew that while his mother was ecstatic, his father was less enthusiastic. He had no issue with Jimmy’s bisexuality but he didn’t agree with same-sex marriage. His mother promised that his father wouldn’t create any fuss on the day and since he was fond of Thomas (the pair bonded over their love of antique clocks), he was unlikely to make any vocal objections to their marriage. At least Jimmy’s friends were over the moon. He’d returned to work after telling his closest work mates about his proposal to find his desk littered with cards, small gifts and even some balloons. The pretty receptionist that had taken a shine to Jimmy had ignored him but Jimmy knew that she wasn’t homophobic, she was just bitter that he had turned her down a while ago. Jimmy cousins were all excited to see Jimmy get married as well.

Excitement. So much joy and happiness…all because of a wedding. A wedding that seemed so far away.

“Do we need to start planning it now?” Jimmy wondered, frowning slightly. He was clueless about weddings.

Thomas shook his head. “Not quite yet,” he said, “but we need to start thinking of some ideas.”

Jimmy nodded slowly and let his tired eyes blur out of focus as he stared at the window. He yawned again before asking, “who are you inviting?” He let his eyes close as he waited for Thomas to answer. They hadn’t done anything yet but Jimmy still felt exhausted.

“Well,” Thomas started, “I’m obviously inviting Sybil, Edward, Liam, Cassie and Harry. Since Sybil will be coming, I could invite her family I suppose. Mr Morgan, his wife and their daughter are going to come and I’ve mentioned our wedding to the neighbours. My Sister’s going to come with Bill and little Ryan. Phyllis is going to come and I know that she definitely will. I’ll also ask my cousin – the one I talk to and a couple of my old friends from school.”

“Your dad isn’t going to come?” Jimmy said softly, his gaze now focused on Thomas. He smiled gently, all too aware that Thomas’s father was a sensitive matter. Thomas was frowning but Jimmy silently noted that he still looked lovely.

“No,” Thomas said in a flat tone. “I don’t think I’ll even tell him.”

Jimmy couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound insensitive or dismissive. Instead, he heaved himself up from the sofa and crossed the room to take a seat on the arm of Thomas’s chair so that he could put an arm around the man’s shoulders and pull him close.

“I’m over him, you know that.” Thomas mumbled as he tried to swat Jimmy away. “You don’t need to fuss.”

“I’m not fussing!” Jimmy insisted, ignoring Thomas’s attempts to shoo him. “Besides, can’t a bloke hug his _fiancé?_ ”

“Ugh, I hate that word!” Thomas said moodily, “it’s so cringey!”

“Fiancé,” Jimmy whispered. He grinned when Thomas squirmed and pulled a face.

“I really can’t stand it.”

Jimmy sniggered and repeated, “fiancé.”

“You’re making it worse!”

“Fiancé!”

“Jimmy, shut it!”

“F-I-A-N-C-È!”

“I’m going to vomit on you.”

Jimmy giggled uncontrollably and received a hard nudge from Thomas. He groaned in pain when his backside collided with the hard floor but he still couldn’t stop laughing, even when his lungs threatened to collapse.

“Thomas, I think I’m going to be sick!” He cried before he started laughing again.

“Get up,” Thomas reproached him. “You look stupid. By the way, I want a small, quiet wedding. No fuss.”

“Small with no fuss!”

“I also want a decent cake,” Thomas added, flicking through the pages of the magazine again. “We both need smart suits, but I don’t want them to be white.”

“No white suits,” Jimmy wheezed, clutching his stomach.

Thomas tutted and ignored him and continued to list his requests. “I think I’d like to get married somewhere that has a nice view, but is still in London. I don’t see the point of us travelling out to the country or something if we’re having a small wedding. Unless you want to get married at home in Yorkshire?”

“Not fussed,” Jimmy panted as he pulled himself up from the floor to flop against the arm of Thomas’s chair. “My god, I nearly choked!”

Thomas snorted and gave Jimmy a look. “You shouldn’t have been stupid then,” he said tartly.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and smacked his arm lightly. “Right,” he began, “so you want a small wedding that’s possibly in London and you don’t want to wear a white suit.”

“Yes,” Thomas nodded. “Do you want to get married back up in Yorkshire though? I wouldn’t mind. I’m not fussed about going back to Manchester.”

Jimmy shrugged, “I don’t mind. As long as I’m marrying you my love, I’ll go anywhere.”

Thomas finally smiled and a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. He glanced up at Jimmy and smiled bashfully at his grinning partner. “You soppy bugger.” A light, sweet kiss was pressed onto the crown of his head.

“You love it really,” Jimmy whispered into his hair.

Thomas looked up at Jimmy again. “Would you like to have a theme for the wedding? I can’t think of a theme that I’d like.”

Jimmy shrugged helplessly. He wasn’t even sure what Thomas meant by _theme_.

“Like do you want a theme to be a colour scheme or maybe you want the wedding to have an old Hollywood theme or a music theme – the table decorations could be little LP’s and things.” Thomas explained, “that’s what a theme is. I like the music idea actually.”

Jimmy smiled and nodded. “I like that,” he agreed. “You could get us some cheap little vinyl singles and that.”

Thomas sighed contentedly and nuzzled his face against Jimmy’s arm. “You see?” he mumbled, “there’s a lot that goes into planning a wedding. We need to organise the guest list, the venue, who the best man will be…oh my god, Jimmy! Who will be the best man! Wait – won’t we need two? Neither of us is a bride so we aren’t going to be walking down the aisle in our fancy white dress. Why did I think of this?”

Jimmy stared down at Thomas, who was working himself into a flap. Ever the perfectionist, Jimmy knew that Thomas was going to stress over the whole affair.

“I can’t believe it. We need to decide how we are going to coordinate the ceremony. Will we walk down one by one, or should we just walk down together?” Thomas babbled, “I mean, our wedding isn’t conventional by societies usual standards, is it? There are so few gay weddings that you hear about. We need to plan this!”

“Don’t get flustered over it, love,” Jimmy soothed him. “And don’t look at me like that!”

Thomas scoffed and moodily crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s a _lot_ to plan, Jimmy. We need to take this seriously or else we’ll be weeks away from the wedding and we’ll panic.”

“ _You’ll_ panic, Jimmy corrected him.

“Yes, I will!” Thomas snapped. “Honestly! We need to start making an overall checklist so we can create a vague outline for the day. Then we can start the serious planning where we can plan our venue, the food, the schedule of the day, the guest list, seating arrangements, decorations, transport for our guests, where they’ll stay, caterers, best man – or best men…oh my god, how will we organise the day?”

“By organising it?” Jimmy offered sheepishly. He yawned and stretched his arms out to the sides, supremely unconcerned.

Thomas shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. “There’s so much to do before we even start putting our heads together to book things. Ugh, I hate this! We can’t afford a wedding planner either so we need to do this ourselves, with some help from our friends. I’ll call my sister – and Phyllis! They watch those crap wedding programmes.”

“Would you calm yourself down before you do some damage, Mr Barrow!” Jimmy scolded him lightly. “Take everything one step at a time, it’s all we can do. Sort out the basics before you run away with your ideas and overwhelm yourself.”

Thomas sighed and inhaled a deep, steadying breath to calm his nerves. A cool finger gently caressed his warm, flushed cheek and another kiss was planted onto his head.

“My little worrier,” Jimmy cooed. “Now don’t get yourself into another fit but…what shall we do about our surnames? Shall we create a double-barrelled surname for ourselves or shall we take one of ours? Thomas Kent? Jimmy Barrow? Jimmy Barrow-Kent. Jimmy Kent-Barrow.”

Thomas considered the options for their surnames, furrowing his brow in concentration. This was quite tricky.

“I’m not really bothered so I’ll let you pick.” Jimmy offered before he yawned again. “I’m ready for another kip.”

Thomas looked up at him and asked, “why aren’t you ever bothered by anything? How are so laid back about everything. You’re so laid back, you’re practically vertical.”

Jimmy chuckled and tapped the tip of Thomas’s nose with his index finger.

“Don’t bop my nose!” Thomas swatted his hand away but he couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s why we’re able to live with each other,” Jimmy said fondly. “You need to be with someone like me because I’m calm. I’m happy to let you make the decisions because you’re the picky one. On the other hand, I need you because if I was with someone else who was laid back, we’d fight about nothing getting done. If you were with someone who was as highly strung as you are-“

“Cheek!”

“You know you’re highly strung, mister! If you were with someone like you then you’d just fight with them because you’d be butting heads.” Jimmy finished, smiling smugly at Thomas’s affronted expression.

Thomas shrugged and sunk into the back of the chair. “You’re right but come on, I’m not that bad. I don’t fuss that much.”

“Pfft! Last week you took over ten minutes to order in Subway.” Jimmy reminded him, shaking his head at the memory.

Thomas huffed and crossed his arms over his chest again. “Well…yeah, fine. Someone needs to organise everything around here through!”

“Exactly,” Jimmy agreed. “Now back to our surnames because you’re stalling. Do you have a preference? We pull a Phoebe and Mike from _Friends_ and create new names if you want!”

“Thomas Consuela Banana-Hammock.” Thomas joked, snorting at the idea.

“Crap Bag.”

The pair dissolved into a fit of giggles; Jimmy laughed so animatedly that he almost fell off the side of the armchair again but was saved by Thomas grabbing hold of his waist. They relaxed for the rest of the afternoon and Thomas put all thoughts of the wedding out of his mind. Jimmy turned on the TV and coincidently, _Friends_ happened to be the first programme that appeared.

 

 

A few hours later, Jimmy served Thomas a plateful of chicken casserole and the couple sat down at their small dining table to enjoy their meal. They joked about politics but quickly changed the subject when Thomas threatened to go into full rant mode about the Tories. Jimmy reminded Thomas about the time when they had almost been caught shagging in bed by Jimmy’s mother during the early stage of their courtship. Thomas refused to leave the room and Jimmy had to pretend that he had just been in the shower and no, Thomas wasn’t in the house today as he was visiting a friend. The silly man had remained hidden in the bedroom until Jimmy’s mother left. Thomas reminded Jimmy of the time when Jimmy had tried to show off his skateboarding skills whilst they were on holiday in Spain and had ended up with scraped things and a very sore bottom, which he had moaned about for the remainder of their holiday.

“Jimmy,” Thomas said after their laughter had died down. “I’m not sure about what surname we should choose. I don’t like the double-barrelled surname options but at the same time, it’s the fairest way. What do you think?”

Jimmy swallowed his mouthful of vegetable as he pondered the question. “Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Thomas Barrow. I think I suit my surname,” Thomas mused. “James Barrow. Jimmy Barrow. I’m not keen on Jimmy Barrow, they sound weird together. James Barrow is nice.”

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. “Well it won’t matter because I doubt anyone who uses my surname will be calling me Jimmy. What’s wrong with Kent, mind you?”

“Give me a minute,” Thomas smiled. “Thomas Kent. James Kent. Thomas and Jimmy Kent. Thomas and Jimmy Barrow-Kent. Thomas and Jimmy Kent-Barrow. Ugh, our surnames as a doubled-barrelled name are awful!”

“Our surnames don’t combine together very well. So let’s take either Barrow or Kent. By the way, why is your name being used first?” Jimmy teased, “How about Jimmy and Thomas Kent? Jimmy and Thomas Barrow. Eh, doesn’t matter, does it? Nah.”

“Mr and Mr Barrow,” Thomas chirped in a sing-song voice. “Mr and Mr Kent. Do you know what, shall we just keep our own surnames? Why didn’t we think of that simple option?”

“Good call,” Jimmy nodded. “That would be easier anyways. I like being Jimmy Kent.”

“I like being Thomas Barrow.”

“There you are,” Jimmy said merrily, “one detail of our wedding is sorted.”

“Only one million, trillion things to go,” Thomas grumbled as he stabbed his fork into a carrot. “It’s a start though.”

“A very good start. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Thomas smirked and popped his carrot into his mouth, raising his eyebrows cheekily as he happily chewed his mouthful.

“Whatever we decide,” Jimmy said cheerfully, “will be perfect so there’s no need to worry about anything, alright? Tonight, we’re going to finish this, make some hot chocolate and put a shit film on. Then I’m taking you to bed and you’ll scream my name. Got that?”

“Yes, Mr Kent.”

Jimmy nodded firmly, “so that’s final. Eat your veg.”

“Nom nom.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

“Love you too, Jimmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. The Perfect Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds the perfect venue for his and Jimmy's wedding.

Thomas and Jimmy still hadn’t found the perfect venue for their wedding. Neither of them wanted to marry in a church or an old hall, that wasn’t their style. Jimmy wasn’t particularly fussed but Thomas wanted to find a venue that was cosy and understated with a quirky, somewhat retro twist. When he had discussed his vision with his friends Cassie and Sybil, they had warned him that he was looking for somewhere very specific, so nice that it may not even exist. After trolling through various websites for a few hours, he finally came across 4th Floor Studios in East London, a quirky, intimate little place that offered various rooms, a terrace area and a rooftop space for photographs. It wasn’t far from Brick Lane, one of Thomas’s favourite streets and a Holiday Inn was right next door which was ideal for their travelling guests. The walls were whitewashed, the flooring was all wooden and the furniture was quite eccentric. The venue even provided props for photographs! The photographs gave off a very cool, very ‘London’ vibe and Thomas loved the look of the place. He had immediately called the venue and arranged to meet with the manager and their wedding coordinator.

“Jimmy, this place is perfect!” He shouted to his fiancé, who was pottering about in the kitchen.

A slightly harassed looking Jimmy stumbled into the living room, folding a tea towel in his hands. He smiled at Thomas, happy to see that his partner was excited, but he was conscious of the pizza that was cooking in the oven. Their oven was absolutely shite and whenever Jimmy was the one doing the cooking, the bugger of a thing seemed to purposely spite him by burning whatever was cooking inside of it.

“It’s mostly white walls with wooden flooring,” Thomas babbled, his eyes glued to the laptop screen.  “And they have quirky furniture! It looks quite sweet.”

Jimmy gently laid the tea towel on the side table next to the kitchen and made his way over to Thomas. Peering over Thomas’s shoulder, he watched his fiancé click through a sideshow of 4th Floor Studios. It did look sweet.

“It looks nice,” Jimmy agreed, nodding his head. “Just wait until you actually see the place before you get carried away though, love. You were so disappointed with that Victorian bath place.”

Thomas turn and stared up at Jimmy. “I know but I’ve got a good feeling about this place. Do you really like the look of it?”

Jimmy nodded again and smiled, pleased to see Thomas grinning back at him.

“Good! Oh but,” Thomas faltered, twisting in his seat to stare at his laptop. “Jimmy, what if this place isn’t right either? The photos look perfect but that Victorian baths did too, and that fancy pub! For fucks sake, we might never find somewhere. Cassie did warn me that I was looking for somewhere too specific,” he fretted, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip.

“Hey!” Jimmy interrupted as he gently laid his hands on Thomas’s shoulders. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Can you book appointments to have a look around?”

“Yes,” Thomas nodded. “I’ve arranged for us to visit next week on Saturday, in the morning.”

“God, this is all really happening,” Jimmy said dreamily, smiling fondly at the back of Thomas’s head. He was going to marry this man. They were going to become an official couple. They were going to start a whole new chapter. They were growing up.

“We have so much to do,” Thomas sighed. “Maybe we should give ourselves more time? I’m stressing about the wedding already!”

“It will be worth it in the end, won’t it?” Jimmy said cheerfully. “Don’t fret yet, pet.”

Thomas groaned, cringing at Jimmy’s silly rhyme. He turned his head and found that Jimmy was grinning, amused by his own daft humour.

“But hey,” Jimmy went on, “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t so fastidious about everything. Your little bordering-on-OCD ways are actually quite endearing, love.”

“Oh cheers,” Thomas muttered sarcastically, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips. A light peck landing on the crown of his head, which made him smile wider. He turned to laugh at Jimmy but surprised when he saw him suddenly leap backwards, gasping loudly.

“Shit!” Jimmy cried before he turned and fled towards the kitchen.

“What’s the matter?” Thomas called after him, wondering what was wrong.

“The crusts of the fucking pizza have burnt already!” Jimmy shouted. “Fucking bastard oven!”

Thomas stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Whilst Jimmy clattered about in the kitchen, cursing the oven, Thomas forwarded the website for 4th Floor Studios to Sybil in an email titled, ‘the perfect venue’. Smiling to himself, he closed his laptop, took a moment to stretch and then made his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, I'll tell you now that 4th Floor Studios is my dream wedding venue. It looks so cool and (prepare to cringe) funky.  
> If you would like to see 4th Floor Studios, please copy the links below.
> 
> http://www.fourthfloorstudios.co.uk/
> 
> http://www.hitched.co.uk/wedding-venues/4th-floor-studios_6200.htm
> 
> On hitched.co.uk, scroll down to the reviews and type in the link that one reviewer included. Her wedding photos are beautiful, she looked beautiful, her groom looked lovely, her guests looked lovely and she basically had wedding goals.  
> Whoever she and her husband are, I love them and envy them. I hope that they're still happy together. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. :)


End file.
